


Maybe The Night

by missingpages



Series: Playlist: Ben&Ben [3]
Category: BaekXing - Fandom, EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Pre divorce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:01:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28611753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missingpages/pseuds/missingpages
Summary: Everything is going downhill, but, maybe the night holds a little hope for Baekhyun and Yixing.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Series: Playlist: Ben&Ben [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091807
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15





	Maybe The Night

A cold breeze brushed Yixing's face. His body automatically shudders within the contact, to his ribcage, down to his spine. He tried to warm himself by rubbing both of his freezing shoulders but even the thickest fabric material on his sweater couldn't conceal his skin. His bones shaked as the winds are coming through his sweater. 

  
He decided to go back at his warm, cozy house that is only few walks away when a man appeared beside him. That man has the same smile and charm that he'll never forget how it caught his attention 10 years ago....

* * *

The skies are painted with pinkish red lines with some hints of indigo features, to Yixing it resembles peace and calmness. As he looked around, he saw happy faces and endless chatter about their days, he found himself smiling dumbly as he passed by the people and he stopped at the park for a second to breathe. 

"The world is indeed a happy place, eh?"

He turned his head to find the owner of the voice and only for his eyes to be welcomed by a snow-white haired and skinned cheekingly smiling bright as sunshine guy who looked as the same age as him, or maybe a year younger. Just a simple first year highschooler like him. Yixing found himself catching for air.

"I'm Baekhyun..."

Baekhyun, Baekhyun, Baekhyun.

The words are repeating endlessly at the back of his mind.

"Iㅡ I'm... ahem, I'm Yixing," 

They both nodded at their intro's. 

Yixing is really not that open to meet new people because of his trust issues, but not bad to break your own rules right? Besides, this guy is well, cute? Encircling this man as an exception to his thoughts. 

Being lost in his own thoughts as Baekhyun is telling him something which his ears refuses to listen because his aura makes the whole place turn slow. The way Baekhyun's cheeks splut with plushy red tints when he do that cheeky smile, the way his lashes flutter and the way his adam's apple or whatever it is called turns upward downward when he chuckles cutely. Nothing or no one has ever made Yixing's stomach churn in this kind of feeling or, somewhat excitement before. 

It feels new, he likes it. 

Yixing only got back from his beautiful trance when Baekhyun started standing up and said goodbye. 

His body acted so fast and unconsciously, he let it go all out. 

"Can I get your number?" 

Baekhyun blinked at him for like 10 times after he processed the request and that was really really fast for two strangers who just have met. 

"Oh, sorry. Was that fast?" of course you dumbfuck.

"No, actually," he waved his hand and that made the tension around Yixing's neck to lose its tight grip. "Are you from Bucheon Middle School?"

"Yeah. You too?"

"Oh my god, are you that guy who made the school won at the regional dance contest?!" 

"Yes, that's indeed me" he said shyly.

"Well I guess you ain't stranger no more, gimme your phone."

He did as he said in a lightning and when the device got back in his hands, Baekhyun was a few walks away from where they were seated. Yixing picked up the pace and followed him to the bus station. 

After their conversation; Yixing don't even know if its called one because only Baekhyun mostly did the talking, they always bump into each other at school, casual talks at the canteen for some sort of a minute because Baekhyun is always surrounded with people. Yixing gets that, he's an extravert. 

How would he go further asking Baekhyun out if he's out of his league? 

Yixing got friends, Chanyeol and Sehun. Its enough for being a sociable type of person right? But Baekhyun drews the attention of everyone because of his features and the way he acted around everybody seemed like its easy to go have friends. 

But the contrary hits Yixing so bad. 

Baekhyun and Yixing went for a late night walk, this one feet gap between them is filled with cold air from the coming winter breeze. Full packed with their thick clothed sweaters and jackets that the wind wasn't afraid of conquering. Freezing fingertips and trembling insides. 

It was a bad idea indeed. 

"Baek, I think we should go home now. Its negative freezing we could be a block of an ice if we stayed much longer," he insisted but the guy didn't responded, instead sniffling. 

Is he crying?

"Do you ever feel happy for once in your life? Like you don't have to be laughing with lots of people around just to say you feel happy?" Baekhyun looked at him with a blurry sight. Yixing's whole got weak. "Because I never, everytime people would crowd me at school and throw jokes that will make me guffaw or being surrounded with them so called friends. I realized that it wasn't happiness at all, I'm... alone," he tried to laugh but the chuckle only broke into a weak cry. 

Yixing came to hug him, tightly as if he is the armour that Baekhyun should have to protect him at all costs. 

Silence showered for a couple of minutes and its Yixing's turn to speak. 

"I may not be like you, but I feel alone too. I always feel you Baek, always. But now we have each other, so you have got company,"

Baekhyun turned to see the gleaming curve at the taller's face. Its like lighting up the whole world. Without any responses and words are blocked down his throat, he pulled Yixing's face to connect their lips for a warm passionate kiss at a cold freezing night. 

Electrified and all surprised but Yixing fought back, nibbling the lower plump lips that he's been pining for so long. 

They both panted in pink breathing for air when they released. 

"Would you be my company?" Baekhyun uttered. 

"Are you asking me out?" he joked. "Yes, I would love to,"

Baekhyun pulled him for another kiss, "Can't get enough of me?" Yixing smirked within, "You're very irresistable, can't blame me."

* * *

"Yixing," Baekhyun broke the long silence of staring and he cleared his throat. 

"What's up? What brings your feet here?" he tried to not to sound as grumpy but he can't with the sight of the thing that Baekhyun is holding. 

Its the brown envelope again. He raised his hand to give it but Yixing only turned his back at him. 

"You know you could do better. Just please take this," 

"I was better, when you're with me," Yixing broke into a laughter but its more like a cry at the irony. He averted his gaze away Baekhyun's eyes.

It was a month ago when Baekhyun handed the Divorce Papers for the second time at the place that used to be their's. They promised each other to build their own lives buy starting with a house after 8 years of being boyfriends till they married each other. 

Home is where the heart is, they say. But for the two of them its a wracking mess. 

"Xing.... its for the better. You and I, were good but things have changed. Were not like the highschool lovers we used to be beforeㅡ"

"We still are." Yixing cuts off with a scoff. Their conversations always turns into an argument. 

Baekhyun sighed in this disbelief, ignoring the cold wind that is making his body shudder and his lips tremble. 

"Yixing I need this, just please..." he begged.

"But what about me? You always get what you want which is what I always give because I love you but fuck it. What about what I need? I need you," 

Distance are filled with heavy air, Yixing's vision got blurry and turned his heel to get inside his house. Baekhyun followed only to be banged by the door shut. Hands down, defeat. He placed the brown envelope at the place mat on the floor.

Its hard to think, if its the seasons that had changed them, or maybe its just them that had changed everything. Or the wind that smelt like cherries at the morning diverted into the scent of burning home food. Yixing didn't anticipated the outcome to be like this, but maybe its Baekhyun's aspirances is the thing to blame. 

They always fought, there was never a calm conversation between them to only turn into loud shouts of each others points. They tried to be more understanding at each other but it also didn't change everything. 

Baekhyun wanted the world to embrace him and his talents, he was so outgoing. He wanted everyone's attention, such an ambitious man. Yixing only wanted him and him alone. 

But Baekhyun wanted the world. 

So it has to go part their ways which Yixing didn't really agreed. Its so selfish and greedy, but its for the best. Both contradicts, but here they are now. Contemplating about what would happen next, about what would Yixing be without his most loved person, Baekhyun.

The next day wasn't that exciting, when Yixing saw that material Baekhyun left at the front door. He sighed exasperatedly at the words written at the document. 

Yixing was cut off in his trail of thoughts when his phone rang, its Baekhyun. 

He didn't answer neitheir his body moved, Yixing just let it rang and rang till it goes dead black. 

Closing his eyes as he remembered how he and Baekhyun used to be, the loving couple who doesn't cared about anyone else. Just them spending the rest of their lives watching The Amazing World Of Gumball Marathon while they snuggle up at each other with popcorns and orange juice, waking up with morning peppering kisses all over Yixing's face, going to the shower together, walking at the park fingers intertwined. 

Its been a year of bugging and pestering with dozens of calls and texts of "please sign it", "you could do better without me", "its better this way, we will be the best versions of us" and a year of pushing away, burning the documents, banging the door whenever he opens the door not expecting his ex. 

Its irritating and agonizing at the same manner. It cannot be undone with just one shutting up. 

He really don't want everything to go this wrong way, but if this is what Baekhyun wants, he will do it. Even if it kills him piece by piece, Yixing scrumpled the lower part of the material while reading the words, trembling hands fisted the poor pen as if it would tear inside his knuckles. 

Heaved a big sigh, closing his eyes tightly. Yixing slowly, let his hand do the curving of the black ink then pointing after. 

"Its signed," he called back Baekhyun after an hour. 

He can hear gasps and small sounds of cheerfulness at the other line. 

"Thank you, it really meant a lot to me. Thank you Yixing," he chirped.

Agonizing silence draws around him, its heavy, its painful. But Yixing thought of something.

"Can I ask you a favor? You owe me big time anyway,"

"Y-yeah sure," the other stuttered. 

"Since it will, should be our 5th anniversary tomorrow and you will be leaving the next day, right? To Japan?"

"Yes,"

"Can we spend one night together? Just one night, like the old us. I promise I'll let you go. No buggings, I'll finally get out of your wonderful life," the sentence doesn't sound like a favor nor a request, but more of a begging plea. 

Baekhyun was silent for like 30 minutes, "Okay, I will spend one night with you. How about tomorrow? I'm actually free,"

"Yeah, tomorrow,"

Yixing felt relieved somehow in his chest, maybe he can finally go on too when there would be a real closure. Atleast. 

  
Its not that biggie, just like the old them but Yixing's stomach is churning into motions around his inside. Baekhyun is just an old acquaintance, no biggie. 

4 o'clock is the time where Baekhyun would show up at his door after work, but he seemed to be early. Oh, right. He's free today. 

"Hey?" Baekhyun scratched the back of his head eyes flickering. 

"Yeah, you're here? I thought you would be coming at night?"

"Actually, I thought of a day. Its really weird and ridiculous, don't laugh at me. I missed you,"

Yixing is like floating on cloud nine, stomach buzzing in excitement, beads of sweat racing down his perfect spine. Did he just said he missed him? 'Cause he do, more.

"D-didn't you miss me too..?"

"Do you really have to ask?"

"Uh- yeah. Sure. Its sunshining sweetly, wanna go for a walk?"

"Sunshining sweetly," good 'ol days huh?

  
They started walking beside each other down the alley, Baekhyun wrapped his hands around Yixing's left arm like a kitten afraid of getting away from his owner. The taller couldn't help but look away and chuckle, he concealed with a cough. Its like how Baekhyun acted when they were highschoolers going on park dates, makes Yixing wanna grin stupidly.

Their feet brought them to the park where they first met, their clothes are exactly the same as the ones they were wearing that day. With that black shirt in a simple cap and jeans, Baekhyun still got that white big shirt and cargo pants with his nerdy specs. God. What is happening? Coincidence? Couldn't be but they found themselves laughing, actually laughing.

"There you are, smiling again. I've never seen that in ages," Baekhyun uttered. 

Something with Baekhyun really got Yixing stop talking and hold his breath like an idiot, but he's not objecting. Your honor, he's guilty. The sparkles around his aura, the cheeky smiles and the cheerful laughs and the flutters of his lashes when he glances at Yixing. 

He suddenly let out a big air that he isn't aware he has been bottling inside his chest. 

They just sat the whole time, talking about old people that has passed on their lives. How the trees are supposed to be producing leaves during spring time, the canteen food that they loved sharing. The stories of old folks and happy cheers and the love letters Yixing sent Baekhyun at every Valentine's Day. Reminiscing isn't that sad as Yixing thought, its relieving though. Inside was smeering with red lines as he scratches every memory he got, or was it right to bring it all up? 

Baekhyun seemed cool and so casual, how is that possible for him? For a moment, Yixing gone silent while the other blabbs about someone from his old block on highschool. 

This is good that they get along for sometime, its like roleplaying an unfinished romance novel that the author didn't intend to finished. They are the cliffhanger.

Yixing thought, what if Baekhyun change his mind? And go back to Yixing's arms again? 

Ridiculous, its already done. 

The bright blue skies shifted into blushes of pink and red stripes along with the greyish background of heavens. The smell of fruity breeze conquers the space inside their lungs as they breathed lightly. City Park was occupied with family and friends and all happy. Baekhyun inched closer to Yixing at the bench and rested his head at the broadest shoulder that could ever be whilst his arms caging Yixing's body. Was not and is not to object at every motion, Yixing inched closer too and put his arm around Baekhyun until their bodies are the only barricade to the beating hearts.

They stood up and walked at the alley, Baekhyun's tentacles are still around Yixing's firm proportion. 

"Are you a koala?" he chortled. Baekhyun raised a brow, "More like a kitten?" 

The drowning gaze inside Yixing's eyes is the thing that Baekhyun would willingly drown himself into. The perfect features at every aspect of his face has still got him catching breath. Like a fan-girl that would die for her idol. 

Why are they feeling like this?

Why are they letting themselves get controlled by this acting barrier and instead speak the truth for themselves?

What is holding them back?

Oh, right. The papers. The goddamned papers that Baekhyun has given Yixing and was signed couple of hours ago.

  
Just then, the skies were painted with dark blue and hints of shiny stars. Shining, shimmering all in its beauty. 

"Sometimes... I wonder sometimes if what would happen to us if we didn't get well, separated. If we fought for what is right and for us, what would it be like?" Baekhyun uttered out of the blue but Yixing stayed silent as he goes on. "Will the breeze smell as fruitful? Or the skies will be pink and not gray? Or will we have the family that we always wanted..." the tone of his voice got sadder, he feels it too. 

"I always blame myself for everything that has happened, I blame this greediness inside me, the ambitious side of me who always wanted everyones attention. I cared for every fame they are throwing me, but I apologize because I haven't appreciated the attention that you've been giving me for all those years. I'm sorry that I have neglected every piece of you and instead listen to my own shitty mind. I'm so stupid, I'm sorry," as he finished his monologue, Baekhyun buried his face at the crook of Yixing's neck. They are still there standing at the darkest part of the alley. Tears wet soaked the thick material with small cough and whispers of apologies, its really tearing Yixing apart.

"Its okay Baek, its okay. Hey... I will be okay," he turned the smaller's head to see the precious red-rimmed eyes, realizing how the painful look in his as he assures Baekhyun that everything will be fine even though a single piece of thing would not. 

"I'm okay.. I will be. Hey, its fine and okay. You could go anywhere you wanted and I'll be just here cheering for you at everything you do. I'll always be right here," assurances and promises can be felt through each sincere word. And this feeling is so soothing. Is this what they call closure?

Yixing's words sounds like more of a remorse or something that makes it feel more painful inside but contrary of what he's been showing a precious smile. The whole reason why he asked for one more time to be spent with Baekhyun is to make him realize that there is still a chance, there is still a hope for them. 

That there is still a small spark that can be lit up with their heart's fireworks to be bright again. But it seems like, there's no point on dwelling and trying that he finally, gave up. 

Baekhyun didn't answered and instead hug the taller tighter with small whispers of thank you's. 

Maybe the night holds a little hope for them, but its just maybe. 

Yixing woke up on a lazy morning, squirming and raising his hand to cover his face from the sunlight poking holes through his bedroom window. He's got nothing to do today but to just lay all day. 

But something is weird. Really weird. 

The weight of the mattress felt doubled and he can feel some sort of sleepy breaths on his bareback. 

Oh shit, someone snuck in!

He was about to reach his celly at the table beside the bed when a small paw snaked his naked chest and pulled him. Small giggles scattered with soft pecks.

"There's no need to call the police because I already stole your heart and you willingly gave it," 

Its... Baekhyun?

Yixing was lost for a second. Wasn't he supposed to be on Japan now? The divorce papers where given to him right? Aren't they finally separated?

"Okay, I didn't fly to Japan. I cancelled the contract and I burned the shitty papers and we mister, are living together again to spend forever," Baekhyun gone atop of him and booped his nose. Yixing's thought might be said aloud, but he is still confused.

"Iㅡ you.. what..?" he squints as he looked at Baekhyun who is giggling stupidly at him. 

"Will you be my husband again? Zhang Yixing? Be your other half and spend the rest of your life cooking pancakes with me every morning?" Baekhyun raised an eyebrow as he placed his small hand to Yixing chest as where the heart is thumping fast. 

"I could kiss you right now,"

"You may, kiss me right now. You mean?"

Yixing turned his body and switched positions that made the smaller gasp and laugh. He cupped one of the fluffy cheeks and wow, its real! 

He dipped down to lock his lips with Baekhyun's, the weight of the mattress sunk. Warm, sweet, breathily kisses for this morning is such a blessing. Hands roaming around at each curve of Yixing's muscle, feeling the soft fingertips of Baekhyun.

"God how I missed those lips," Yixing breathily said, looking at those pink swollen lips under his. 

"We could do this everyday if you want?"

"How about every hour?" he smirked. 

"Thats very, abusive," Baekhyun dramatically rolled his eyes with a smirk on his lips.

"But you want it too so,"

Yixing laced his fingers through Baekhyun's face, the latter closed his eyes. 

"What would happen to your contract? Don't you want it? I thought its your dream?" 

"Its not that big deal, not different from other agencies that had offered me the same thing. Opportunities are all there and they are so many, but there is only one Zhang Yixing in this world that I always wanted,"

The heart inside Yixing's body is thumping faster and swelling with joy cheering around. Baekhyun's eyes got small tears at the corners, wiped by the soft touches of the taller's knuckles. 

Lips are connected once again, the apologies accepted, the remorses and promises of love and staying with each other forever. The scars and bruises got healed. The sad and painful memoirs got washed away.

Sad stories are always meant to be burned into ashes. 

Maybe the night holds a little hope for them, its does. 

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on twt @intkdscbx!!


End file.
